Power Up Zombie
Power Up Zombie is a zombie encountered in the 8-bit 80s in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He is usually seen boosting himself with power ups to increase it's strength, or speed. Description The Power Up Zombie wears a neon-colored track suit and a neon-pink-colored pair of pants and a pair of black and white rubber shoes. It's hairstyle is the "asymmetrical flop". When it's in it's Strength state, it gains muscles in it's arms. In it's Speed state, it's legs aren't crossed and the black and white rubber shoes become neon-colored rubber shoes. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Can increase either it's strength or speed with power-ups. Just a normal employee in a zombie pizzeria, Power Up Zombie has been using his power ups to cheat in games such as racing and arm wrestling recently. The rest of the zombies really hate him, but Power Up Zombie doesn't care, since he just goes with the flow, well, his flow at least. Overview When in normal state, the Power Up Zombie absorbs 200 normal damage shots; its appearance changes upon an absorption of 100 normal damage shots when the left arm falls off, before dying when its head falls off upon an absorption of 200 normal damage shots. It also has an Average speed. When in Strength state, the Power Up Zombie absorbs 400 normal damage shots with it's normal damage bites increased to 40 normal damage bites. its appearance changes upon an absorption of 200 normal damage shots when the left arm falls off, before dying when its head falls off upon an absorption of 400 normal damage shots. It's Speed will also decrease from Average to Stiff. When in Speed state, the Power Up Zombie absorbs 100 normal damage shots, with it's normal damage bites decreased to 10 normal damage bites. its appearance changes upon an absorption of 40 normal damage shots when the left arm falls off, before dying when its head falls off upon an absorption of 100 normal damage shots. It's Speed will increase from Average to Speedy. Appearance 8-bit 80's - Stages 2, 3, 4 5, 6, 7, 9, 12, 13, 15, 16, 17, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 37, 39, 39, 40, 41 Strategies General The Power Up Zombie is a very dangerous zombie when in numbers, due to their ability to increase either their Strength, or Speed parameters, they may either eat plants quicker, or run to them faster. However, since if one of the parameters will increase, the other will decrease, they can also be easy to fight against if you have a very nice defense. Strength For the Strength zombies, since they have Stiff speed, powerful plants such as the Coconut Cannon can kill them quickly. For their increased damage bites, Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts can stall them, but for a shorter time unlike the other zombies Speed For the Speed zombies, due to their decreased health and toughness, a number of attacking plants are recommended. Due to their increased speed, Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts are a very good way of stalling them. Spikeweeds or Spikerocks are recommended since they can damage them while they run. Gallery 80's Power Up Zombie Normal.png|HD Power Up Zombie in it's normal state 80's Power Up Zombie Speed no aura.png|HD Power Up Zombie with it's Speed Power Up 80's Power Up Zombie Strength without aura.png|HD Power Up Zombie with it's Strength aura 80's Power Up Zombie Speed with aura.png|HD Power Up Zombie with it's Speed Power Up with it's in-game aura 80's Power Up Zombie Strength.png|HD Power Up Zombie with it's Strength Power Up with it's in-game aura Power Down! new icon.png|Power Up Zombie in the achievement Power Down! Power Down.png|Power Up Zombie in the old icon of the Power Down! achievement. Trivia *The Power Up Zombie is similar to the Peasant Zombie affected with a potions from Dark Alchemy except that the powers can decrease a parameter. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:8-bit 80's